Ultima
by ilikeanimeandmanga
Summary: "Stupid girl," the figure chuckled. "No matter how far you run and hide you will never escape the horror that is your reality. Furthermore, you cannot protect those...machines forever."
1. Humble Beginnings

_Explosions rang throughout the building as a small figure flew throughout the huge building, destroying anything that was in her way. Any of those evil people who would try and stop her was immediately eliminated. She would never obey their orders, not now. Not ever._

_ It didn't matter to her that she was made as the ultimate weapon, an intended emotionless killing machine. She hated killing the innocent and there was no way she would help these...these demons with their plans to destroy whatever lies in their path to take control of the entire planet._

_ Faster and faster she went, until she finally found the exit of the huge building._

_ And just when she was near the exit, she heard a sinister voice._

_ "You can't hide forever, we will get our ultimate weapon back!"_

_ Those were the last words she heard by the time she left the building, not bothering to look back at the horrid place._

* * *

><p>Purple eyes opened as the teen woke up from the nightmare of her memory.<p>

_Just a dream, nothing else. _She repeated in her head.

Seeing that now it was morning, she got out of her bed. Her knee-length black hair fell back as she got up and went to the bathroom to get herself washed up.

While taking a shower, she began to think about herself.

_It's a good thing that everyone here is really nice even when it's very obvious that I'm different from all of them. But I can't live a normal life, not after they made me a permanent 16 year old. I can't go to school because my powers gave me all the intelligence. Sure, I am able to own a big house and all my belongings but I don't feel like I belong here, among everyone else. I just wish I can meet someone who isn't normal like me._

After she was done, she went to get dressed in her clothes; she wore a black sleevless tank top, black skirt, black boots and black gloves.

She went downstairs to eat her breakfast, while she was preparing eggs and bacon for breakfast, she turned on the TV.

The news was talking about a recent Decepticon attack and how much damage had been done in one of the factories which was not from this state.

The girl sighed, she had heard about the Autobots and Decepticons ever since she came to the small town in California. She admired the Autobots greatly for their commitment in protecting the humans, but for some reason had no hatred for the Decepticons.

_I just wish the people can tell the between the two factions and not blame both for what's going on. _She thought.

Finishing her breakfast, she grabbed her shoulder bag from one of the chairs and began heading out, texting her two best friends that she is now leaving her house and will wait for them at the town high school. While she was walking, she saw some of the residents smiling and waving at her. She waved back in response.

_They said they want to introduce me to some new friends, some that are 'out of this world', wonder what that'll mean. _

As she was walking, she noticed a yellow Volkswagen and a Land Rover Defender drive by. But as they drove past her, she felt some sort of sensation that the vehicles that had driven past her were not normal. She turned around to look at the vehicles, but found nothing unusual at the moment. Shaking her head, she continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Primus, those Decepticreeps don't know when to give up! Always attacking at different locations!" Brawn complained as he was driving.<p>

"Aww, don't be like that, Brawn! At least you have a chance to beat them." said Bumblebee.

"Yeah, yeah. But going on patrol can just be so boring, sometimes I just wish Decepticons would just attack already!"

As the two Minibots conversed, they passed by a young Chinese girl. Brawn noticed that she was 5'1/2'' tall, had very pale skin, black hair that went to the back of her knees and she was completely dressed in blacked. What baffled him the most was that her eyes were _purple._

But when they passed her, Brawn saw in the rear mirror that she turned around to look at them, suspicion shown in her eyes.

He nearly tensed at the moment, but much to his relief she simply shook her head and continued walking.

"Hey, Bumblebee. Is it normal for a human to have purple eyes?" asked Brawn.

"Purple eyes? I've never heard of a human having natural purple eyes, she's probably wearing those things that humans call contact lens. Why are you asking this all of the sudden?"

"Nothing, it's just that the girl we passed had weird colored eyes."

"Oh, it won't matter. By the way, Spike and Carly said they had two friends who wanted to introduce their new friend to us. We should meet them at the intended location."

"Fine. Just as long as this person won't freak."

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize to those who are waiting for my other stories to be update. This story has been nagging me sometimes and I just can't help but write it. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	2. Galactic Introductions

The small teen walked slowly towards the high school.

It bugged her that when her friends called to have her meet two of their old friends, they were quite excited when they mentioned the part about their old friends bringing new friends that were "out of this world".

Sometimes she wondered why she had to be the most mature one of three despite being the youngest.

"Hey, Amethyst!"

Amethyst looked around to see her friend Opal waving at her, standing next to her was her other friend, Rebecca. Rebecca, like Amethyst, had black hair and light brown eyes while Opal had blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Both of them had hair that slight went past their shoulders.

She met Opal and Rebecca two years ago when she ran away to the town she lives in now. Both of their families knew very well about the organization that Amethyst escaped from, it sickened them how they would experiment on people for their own selfish gain and encouraged their children to be nice to them. When the families were introduced to her, they warmly welcomed her and were more than happy to help her whenever there was something Amethyst needed or wanted to talk about.

They already accepted that her aging process had stopped, meaning that she would stay the same while she watched her friends grow older.

Still, it didn't help that both were still taller than her. Although, Opal was just slightly taller than Amethyst was.

Amethyst noticed that there were two people behind her friends; one was a girl with long blonde hair and the other was a boy with short brown hair.

"Black? Don't you ever get tired of wearing clothes in that color?" asked Rebecca.

"You know I wear clothes in other colors. Besides, the both of you know that I love dark colors, especially black," Amethyst replied in an emotionless voice.

"We know, it's just that we thought you might wear something different for a change when we said we want you to meet our other friends," said Opal.

"There is no way you are going to convince me to change my wardrobe."

The blonde haired girl was unfazed at Amethyst's personality and walked forward to have a closer look at her.

"So this is Amethyst you two told us about, she looks so much cuter and prettier in person!" she exclaimed.

Both of Amethyst's friends smiled. Amethyst herself was still unfazed.

"Oh, excuse me! I didn't introduce ourselves, I'm Carly and this is my boyfriend Spike," Carly pointed towards the boy, who waved at Amethyst.

"Pleasure meeting you two," she answered.

Carly began stroking her hair, " Wow, you're hair is sooo silky smooth! I wish I could make my hair like that!"

"Let's just say I use a lot of quality shampoo and conditioner."

Once Carly was done stroking, she resumed talking to Opal and Rebecca on what they've been doing for the past two years. Amethyst, not one to be involved with long conversations decided to look around the high school parking lot in bordeom.

She scanned through all the sorts of variety of cars, noting the value each car was worth and whether or not the car might need eventual repairs.

That is until she saw _two _very familiar cars parked near the front.

For some reason, there's something different about them. The structure of the mechanism of the vehicles were not of any normal car. It was as if...as if it was some sort of intergalatic creature not far from here.

"_Bumblebee, wasn't she the same girl that we passed by earlier?" _She heard the Land Rover Defender speak to the yellow Volkswagen Bettle in a different language, probably their own native language. Not strange to her that she was able to understand their language.

_"She is. What a coincidence, who would've thought that she was the girl we were going to meet __today!"_

"Amethyst, what's wrong?" asked Spike.

"Those two vehicles," Amethyst pointed to the two cars. "They were the same ones that past by me earlier, and I heard them talking," She looked at the four friends, suspiciously.

"They're not normal cars, are they?"

The Volkswagen beetle transformed, its bright blue optics looking down on her.

"No way! You actually _understand _what we're talking about? Oh, sorry about that. I'm Bumblebee," The yellow robot introduced itself, Amethyst looked up in wonder.

The Land Rover Defender transformed next, a giant robot with a smooth gray helmet and is orange and green colored, his hands gray colored. The robot folded his arms and looked down at the girl.

"Name's Brawn, kid."

Amethyst simply stared the two for a moment, then turned to look at her two best friends.

"You both knew and were friends with the Autobots, I've known you for quite some time and you have not told me anything. I feel so left out."

"Wow, you both are not good friends at all," Bumblebee joked.

Rebecca rushed up and gave Amethyst a hug.

"We're sorry! It's just that we wanted to surprise you since you've always wanted to meet them in person. We won't ever do that again!"

"Looks like it worked again," Amethyst responded in her always emotionless voice.

"What? Wha-Aw, Amethyst! We hate it when you do that!"

"That's why I do it."

Brawn took a closer look at the girl.

"You know, you're a pretty interesting human. But why are your op...er...eyes in a weird color? Is that the reason for your name?" Brawn asked, pointing at Amethyst's purple eyes.

"Brawn! You shouldn't ask that! Although, I think your eyes do make you look unique," complimented Bumblebee.

"Thank you. But now I have to go." Amethyst began walking away.

"It's nice knowing you, Amethyst! Is it okay if the other Autobots visit you tomorrow?" asked Carly.

"Yes, that's fine." And before they knew it, Amethyst was nowhere near their sight.

"You don't think she was insulted by what I said, is she?" asked Brawn.

"I don't think so, but what were you thinking? You shouldn't have made a comment about her eyes like that!"

"Hey! I was just asking!"

"Don't worry, you guys! Of course, she wasn't insulted! Why, if she were she would let you know immediately!"

That seemed to convince the four for a while.

Later

"So, what do you think of Amethyst?" asked Spike.

"She's really nice! Although she is emotionless and seems stoic, she's still really nice and I think her eyes make her look unique as well," said Carly.

"But it would be nice if she talked a bit more, that way we'll get to know her more. Still, I've never met someone who understood Cybertronian, must've taken her a long time to learn it."

While the threesome were talking, Brawn remained silent. Something was bugging his processor and it just won't leave him alone.

"Is there something wrong, Brawn?" asked Bumblebee.

He didn't answer.

"Brawn, her friends already said that she wasn't insulted by what you said. I'm sure she'll talk to us again."

It didn't still convince him.

"Yeah, why don't you three go ahead? I'll go and talk to her." Brawn then drove off to his intended destination.

"Wow, that must've bothered him a lot," said Spike.

"I don't know, I think he's starting to become soft," said Bumblebee, amused.

"If anyone ever found that out I don't think they're never going to let him live it down."

As the Land Rover Defender drove around the neighborhood to look for a certain girl's house, he finally found the place.

The house was white and was two stories tall. There was light inside the house so Brawn assumed that Amethyst is at home.

He transformed, intending to apologize for the comment he had made earlier. But he stopped himself because he's never done something as mushy as _apologize_ for what he's done. The only thing he would do was say a gruff "sorry," and that was it.

"You wish to talk to me?"

Brawn nearly yelped in surprise when he looked down to see the black haired girl staring at him with her purple eyes.

"Geez, kid! If you're going to keep doing that you're bound to give someone a spark attack!"

"Apologies, I did not intend to startle you."

By the time his spark rate went down to normal, Brawn tried to say what he wanted to say. But for some reason, he couldn't.

"What is it that you want to tell me?" Her emotionless voice nearly caught him off guard, but he braced himself and spoke.

"Well, to get past the mushy stuff that I would never EVER say to anyone. I just want to apologize for what I had said earlier."

Silence overwhelmed them both. Then she spoke,

"Why do you apologize about it? I was not offended by what you said."

"Really? You weren't offended?"

"No. It enligthened me."

Brawn felt relieved that she never was offended at all, meaning he didn't have to worry about it at all.

"The reason my name is Amethyst is because of my love of collecting gemstones and because it is also the name of my birthstone. It's a rare name for a girl, and that's the only name I have, no middle or last name, but I love it just the same."

"But that still doesn't explain why your eyes are purple," Brawn pointed out.

"That is something I'll tell you about another time."

"Well, then I guess I'll be on my way then." Brawn then began to leave before he felt a small hand touch one of his digits.

"Wait."

Amethyst took his servo and placed a tear drop shaped crystal with a golden chain attached into his servo.

"I want you to take this."

Although bewildered at first, he accepted it. Before he transformed, he turned to look at the girl.

"So...I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow."

Amethyst entered her house. Brawn then transformed and left.

While driving, he couldn't help but wonder what she meant by she didn't have a middle name or a last name. Just the name Amethyst.

If anyone paid close attention to the Land Rover Defender, they would have noticed a clear tear shaped necklace dangling on the mirror connected to the windshield.

* * *

><p>Question: Do you think there should be a romance between the two? It seems kind of strange but I kind of want to go through with it.<p>

In the next chapter, Amethyst will meet some more Autobots. Unfortunately, some certain enemies will come and ruin it all. Should Amethyst reveal to her new friends what kind of person she is?

Please R&R!


	3. Autobots and Decepticon Interventions

AN: Okay, normally I'm not one to complain about not getting reviews, but why aren't you people reviewing my stories? I know I can't force you to review them, but at least let me know if there is anyway for me to make the story a lot more better! BTW, I want to thank all the readers who have reviewed the stories I wrote so far. :)

I also want to thank **Crystal Prime **for helping me with this chapter. :)

* * *

><p>"What! She gave this to you?" Carly observed the crystal necklace.<p>

"Yeah, I got it from her when I was about to leave."

"Wow, that means she trust you as a friend," said Opal.

"Huh?"

"Amethyst may be nice and all, but if she trusts you enough then she'll give you a gemstone necklace as her way of forming a friendship," said Rebecca.

"She trusts everyone in our town and vice versa, so I'm sure once she sees you guys she'll give you one."

"That's nice, after that time she looked at me with suspicion I'd never thought she trusted me already," said Brawn.

It was no secret to him and the other Autobots that he knew that the way Amethyst looked at him was as if something happened in her past that would have caused her to develop a much more acute sense of her surroundings. They would know given the number of prisoners rescued in their lifetime war.

"You went to apologize to her after you made a comment about her _eyes? _Are you going soft now, Brawn?" asked Sunstreaker.

Said mini-bot gave him a glare as a response.

"It's not my fault I thought she was offended!"

"I've never heard of a human with purple eyes, let alone one that understands Cybertronian language. How is that possible?"

asked Optimus Prime.

"If you want to find out, you have to wait until Amethyst trusts you guys long enough to tell you about her past."

"What's wrong with her past?" asked Ratchet.

"Like we said, you'll have to wait until she trusts you, or you accept her for who she _really _is."

"We understand. So I take it that we will meet your friend tomorrow?" asked Optimus.

"Yeah! I'm sure she looks forward to it."

The next morning

"Ya sure she's gonna come? I mean, how would she find 'er way to da middle of nowhere?" asked Jazz.

"Of course we're sure! She has a great sense of direction, that's why whenever get lost somewhere, she knows how to find a way out," said Rebecca.

"I think she's not going to be happy that you made her go all the way here just to meet the rest of the Autobots," said Spike.

As the Autobots waited, they saw a human walking along the dirt road. If anyone saw her up-close, they would see that she was wearing a purple zip hoodie with a butterfly design bedazzled on the back, a black shirt on the inside, a mini-skirt that is split into three designs, the top section is a zebra design, middle section was a colorful floral design, and the bottom section was light pink with brown polka dots, black pantyhose and a pair of black boots that nearly reached her knees. She also wore a necklace, which was an amethyst stone with a golden chain attached.

She also was carrying her shoulder bag and appears to be listening to something on her iTouch, staring onto the screen as well.

Once she got closer, Rebecca ran up to her and tried to launch at the girl to give her a hug.

"Goooood mooorrrning, Ameeeeeeethyssssst!" she shouted as she launched herself to give her friend a hug.

Only for Amethyst to purposely walk out of the way for her friend to hit the ground.

All the Autobots laughed at Rebecca's misfortune.

"You know, she's not so bad after all!" said Cliffjumper.

"I think I'm going to like having her around," added Sunstreaker.

"Owww...Amethyst I hate it when you do that!" whined Rebecca.

"I don't like receiving tackle hugs either, so we're both even," Amethyst responded.

Amethyst looked up to face the other Autobots, her purple eyes gazing in their optics.

"I am sorry that you had to witness my friend's stupidity."

"I'm not stupid!"

"You constantly try to tackle hug me even when you know that I would intentionally move out of the way. I consider that to be 'stupid'."

"...I hate you, Amethyst."

All the Autobots couldn't help but burst into laughter seeing their unfortunate friend being deadpanned by the girl who they were going to meet. Even though she was stoic and showed no emotion especially when speaking, they felt like they would like to have the girl as a part of their family.

Sideswipe then walked up to Amethyst. His face was very close to Amethyst's, but she showed no sign of feeling any awkwardness.

"Hey, your friends are right! You do have purple eyes! Is it natural?"

"Yes."

"Really? I've never seen a human whose eyes are purple, are you sure you're not wearing those things...uh...what's it called?...oh, yeah! Contact lens! Do you wear them?"

"No."

"Sideswipe, keep it up and I'm sure she's bound to be annoyed," Sunstreaker said, looking amused.

"I'm not annoyed."

"Heh, I guess you're friends were right when they told us about you," said Sideswipe.

Amethyst turned around to look at her friends.

"What's wrong, Amethyst?" asked Opal.

"You talked to the Autobots yesterday and never told me about it?" asked Amethyst.

The two friends enthusiastically nodded their heads.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Rebecca.

Amethyst turned away from everyone.

"You never tell me about this yet you both are my friends, I must be the third wheel after all," Amethyst responded.

"Shame on you two! You should never leave your friend out of activities," said Ratchet.

"We're sorry, Amethyst! It's just that we wanted to tell them some things about you before you got to meet the rest of them!" apologized Opal.

"Oh, that's nice," said Amethyst, apparently throwing away her misery facade.

"You tricked us again, didn't you?" asked Opal.

"You know me."

"Darn it! Even when we've known you for a while we _still_ can't tell when you're acting!" shouted an exasperated Opal.

"Well, now that we got that out of the way, would you care to explain more about yourself, Amethyst?" asked Optimus.

"I'm 16 years old. I like to dress in black and I'm willing to help protect my friends," said Amethyst. "That's all I'll say about myself...for now."

The Autobots didn't mind. They knew that she was just getting acquainted with them so it's natural that she wouldn't reveal more about herself just yet.

Soon, they took turns introducing themselves and telling her that what they sometimes do at base is _quite _the opposite of what they usually do when it comes to doing patrols and battles with Decepticons.

Once they were done talking to Amethyst about themselves, they waited for Amethyst to say something.

When she didn't, the Autobots were starting to become worried.

"Is there something wrong, Amethyst?" asked Carly.

Amethyst shook her head.

"Then why-?" before Carly could finish her question, Amethyst motioned her to hold out her hand.

Although confused at first, Carly complied and when she did, Amethyst placed a bulging pouch on her hand.

Carly was bewildered at what Amethyst had just given her. But when she looked at Amethyst, the girl simply encouraged her to look inside the bag. Once the pouch was opened, a note was the first thing to greet them.

_Take only one._

Below the note were bunches and bunches of gemstone necklaces, all in different colors, and shapes.

Everyone soon got the hint.

"Yay! You accepted us as your friends!" squealed Carly as she gave Amethyst an enthusiastic hug. Though Amethyst, as always, remained unfazed.

Despite the merriment, an explosion rang out in the desert.

"What was that?" asked Amethyst.

"Decepticons. Out of all days they choose now to attack," Cliffjumper muttered angrily.

He was right. The Decepticons appeared not long after the explosion before firing on the Autobots. The Autobots fought back, while the humans looked on and watched.

"We have to get out of here, it's not safe for us to be around the battlefield," said Spike.

"Will the Autobots truly be fine?" asked Amethyst.

"Yes, but we have to get _you _out of here before the Decepticons see you!" said Carly.

Unfortunately just as when they were about to escape, Megatron noticed them.

"I see that you've found a new human for a pet, I wonder if she'll last just as long as you're other pesky humans." Megatron smirked.

"You'll go nowhere near her," growled Optimus.

"Is that so? I don't see why you insist on protecting these insects, Prime. Why, what use are they to you besides-" Megatron couldn't finish what he was saying because he was suddenly hit by an unknown gunshot, causing him to scream in pain.

The Autobots looked around in confusion about where the shot came from. The other four humans looked around in curiosity as well.

"Wonder where the shot came from?" asked Opal.

"That's what we want to find out too! Hey, where's Amethyst?" asked Carly.

The foursome looked around desperately, only to find that Amethyst was not with them.

"You don't think?" asked Rebecca.

"Uh-oh," said Opal.

Carly and Spike looked at where the two girls were looking at, only for their eyes to widen in horror.

Amethyst was standing on one of the huge rocks near the battlefield, a smoking gun in her hand.

The Autobots also reeled in horror. Sure it was awesome to see that she had the courage to go up against Megatron.

But now, she just landed herself in danger.

"YOU DARE SHOOT AT ME, HUMAN?" roared Megatron.

"Yes, I dare." Amethyst's emotionless voice was unwavering, it almost struck fear in the Decepticons' sparks.

Growling, Megatron fired at where Amethyst was standing. Amethyst jumped out of the way and began firing at the Decepticon leader with her gun, while dodging the shots Megatron was firing at her.

Recovering from their initial shock, the Autobots fired on the Decepticons, starting the battle anew.

"Amethyst, you shouldn't have done that! You could have gotten yourself killed!" scolded Carly.

"As long the Autobots are alright, that's all it matters to me."

"Ah, the selfless personality of Amethyst. One of these days your selflessness will get yourself killed you know," said Opal.

"I'm aware."

"Come on, we have to get away as far as possible," said Spike.

The five friends quietly snuck away, so as to not alert the Decepticons of their escape.

Amethyst stayed in the back so she could help protect the four from any danger, though the latter hoped she didn't have to.

Brawn couldn't help but watch as the five snuck away while simultaneously switching his attention to the battle.

It was no secret that he viewed her as a friend after personally getting to know Amethyst herself, and seeing her reckless, but courageous act of going up against Megatron. A young warrior, he liked that thought.

He believed that the other mini-bots would grow to like Amethyst as well.

But when he turned his attention to the battle again, he noticed that one of the Decepticons had decided to grab a boulder and throw it. But not at the Autobots.

To his horror, it was thrown at the humans.

Seeing that neither him nor the Autobots might be able to make it in time, he turned towards where the five were currently going.

"Amethyst! Watch out!" he shouted.

Amethyst turned around after hearing Brawn shout her name. Wondering what he meant, she had turned around and saw that a large rock was heading toward her way. She realized that there wouldn't be enough time for her to pull out a gun to shoot at the oncoming rock.

That's when Amethyst knew she had to do it. She hated to do so because they were meant for her to do what she _strongly _opposed.

Plus, even if the others didn't accept her for who she truly was, at least they would be safe.

Taking a deep breath and a silent apology to the Autobots and her two new human friends, she held both of her hands out and clamped them both together and swung.

The result was sound of shattering, and the boulder was smashed into nothing more but mere pebbles.

What the Autobots, Spike, and Carly saw was going to shock and amaze them.

* * *

><p>Well, here's a cliffhanger. You may be well aware of what had happened but if you want to take a guess, tell me in the reviews. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


	4. Human Weapon

Thanks **Crystal Prime **for helping be beta this story!...And sorry if you don't understand how she got her powers.

* * *

><p>There was no telling of what was going to happen as the large boulder was heading toward the humans.<p>

Damn those Decepticons! Always using their human friends as an attempt to defeat the Autobots, what a dirty trick! As much as the Autobots want to curse, they knew that it wouldn't make the situation any better. The only thing that might be able to save the humans from death was a miracle.

Feeling helpless, the Autobots could only watch as the boulder was only a few seconds close to smashing into their four friends and the newly acquainted friend. Just as it was about to crush the five humans, the boulder was _smashed _into a million pieces.

All the Decepticons and Autobots watched in shock as what used to be a giant rock was immediately reduced to tiny pebbles. As the dust cleared, the sight that all bots and humans (except for Rebecca and Opal) saw was one that would shock all for long times to come.

Amethyst was the one who smashed the boulder, except there was something different. Both of her arms had come together to form a giant hammer.

"Your aim was 3.3 mm off course, the speed of the rock was 0.5 seconds slower than the current wind velocity. Intervention was necessary," Amethyst calculated, as she changed the hammer back into her arms, pulling them apart.

"Uh, Amethyst? I think you should just worry about almost getting killed rather than how bad their aim was," said Spike, despite seeing Amethyst change her arms to a hammer.

"Foolish human! Do you think that stopping a _mere _rock would get you and your friends out of danger?" Starscream taunted.

"いいえ、それはしません。しかし、それは私はどちらかを排除することはできませんという意味ではありません。(No, it doesn't. But it doesn't mean that I can't eliminate you either.)" Amethyst responded.

"What was that, squishy?" snarled Starscream.

"_Du hast mich schon_ (You heard me)"

"Grrrrr..."

"Stand down, Starscream! Why, if this human wishes to challenge us to a fight. Then so be it!" said Megatron.

"Amethyst, I don't think you should do this," said Carly, trying to walk over to Amethyst.

Rebecca immediately put her hand on Carly's shoulder.

"Don't. She knows what she's doing."

"But-"

"No matter how hard you try to convince her, she'll always stay firm to her decisions," said Opal.

With a defeated sigh, Carly relented.

The Autobots were also worried. They knew the Decepticons well enough to know that they would never show mercy whenever it comes to battles. True, they often used dirty tricks to beat their opponent, but are still tough opponents nevertheless. They just hoped that Amethyst knew what she was doing.

"What's wrong, human? Not going to say anything?" taunted Skywarp.

"Say as much as you want," said Amethyst as she closed her eyes. "But you should never underestimate your opponent...especially one you _really _don't know."

Right after she said the last few words Amethyst opened her eyes. The color of her irises had changed to bright blue and her eyes were glowing.

"What in Primus-?" said Megatron.

"fjakd;lfkuyer=sa," Amethyst began reciting a incantation spell, it was too fast paced and not even the Autobots and Decepticons understood what she was saying. Once Amethyst was done, her eyes changed back to its vibrant purple color and she held out her left arm to the side. Throwing her arm in an underhand motion, she threw an energy spear at the Decepticons, knocking them back as it nearly came into contact with them.

"You will pay for that!" roared Megatron.

He pointed his fusion cannon at Amethyst and fired.

Amethyst jumped up in the air as the shot landed right where she was standing, performed a backwards flip and landed on her feet. Several other Decepticons began firing their guns on Amethyst as well, forcing the small teen to jump around in order to dodge all the shots.

"What's the matter, fleshling? Are you just going to just _dodge _our attacks? Too scared to fight, hmm?" taunted Megatron.

Dodging one more blast, Amethyst changed her arm to a Cybertronian cannon and fired. The Decepticons were caught off guard with the sudden offense tactic and barely had time to dodge her attacks. The Autobots and humans watched as the small child began overpowering the evil group.

"I'm starting to worry now," said Carly.

"Are you kiddin me? This is awesome!" exclaimed Sideswipe.

"She's going to get herself killed, Sideswipe!" said Ironhide.

"Oh come one! How is a girl fighting the Decepticons on her own and doing just fine not awesome?" asked Sunstreaker.

Everyone had to concur with Sunstreaker.

"Slag it! If we keep this up, we are bound to lose. Skywarp! See if you can transwarp behind the human and ambush her while we divert her attention to us!" commanded Megatron.

Skywarp complied and tried to transwarp.

But nothing happened.

"Skywarp! Didn't you hear what Megatron said?" said Thundercracker.

"I did! But...but I can't transwarp right now!" whined Skywarp.

"What?"

"I don't know how that happened, but no matter how many times I try I can't transwarp."

"How can this be?" asked Megatron loudly.

"Prior to the battle, I sent a data that nullified any form of tactic that would hinder one to be vunerable and unrightly overpowered." Amethyst coldly responded.

"What does that mean?" asked Cliffjumper.

"It means that in this battle you have to fight Amethyst under the jurisdiction that you can't use any form of dirty trick to defeat your enemy!" said Opal.

"How can she possibly do that?" asked Brawn.

"What do you think the incantation spell that she recited before was for?" asked Rebecca.

The question itself eventually cleared up the confusion as to what Amethyst chanted earlier was about.

"Heh! We're not gonna let a stupid rule stop us from pulverizing a squishy!" shouted Rumble, and both he and Frenzy launched themselves at the human.

Amethyst saw the two Casseticons heading towards her and prepared herself for close combat. Waiting for the right moment, Amethyst swung one of her arms that she transformed into a mace and smashed it down hard in between the two Cassecticons, nearly throwing them off.

"Whoa! She's tough!" shouted Frenzy, as he dodged Amethyst's attacks.

"Heh, but not for long!" Rumble dodged and went behind Amethyst, intending to attack her from behind.

Only for Amethyst to make her hair become VERY sharp spikes.

"What the-?" Rumble couldn't finish because the spikes changed back to hair and it grabbed both him and Frenzy, throwing them back to the stunned Decepticons.

"Well, dear child. Why such ferocity? Truly you do not honestly believe you can defeat us do you?" taunted Megatron.

She walked slowly towards the Decepticons, randomly teleporting as she walked closer. "Maybe I can, maybe I can't. But no matter what, I will never let you harm my friends. I will now fight you no more, but not without one more offense attack." Amethyst pointed her right arm at the Decepticons and changed it to a large cybertronian cannon.

It was a lot bigger than Amethyst.

"Don't mock me, fleshling. Do you truly have the courage to shoot us?" sneered Megatron.

Amethyst said nothing, her purple eyes piercing into Megatron's red optics.

"死ぬ (Die.)"

Amethyst fired.

The explosion was intense, there was so much smoke and there's no telling of whether or not the Decepticons have truly perished.

Sometime later, all the Decepticons took off to the skies, despite the heavy injuries sustained from the cannon..

"Until we meet again, fleshling," Megatron smirked evilly as he flew off with the Decepticons.

Seeing that there was no point in her staying, Amethyst began to walk away.

"Amethyst! Where are you going?" asked Carly.

"Home."

"But that was amazing! Can't you tell us how you got your powers, like how you were able to use Cybertronian weapons?" asked Spike.

Amethyst stopped walking.

"No, I can't. However, my friends' parents are able to tell you and until you talk to them," Amethyst turned her head to look at everyone. "All of you should stay away from me for a while."

After telling the Autobots, Carly and Spike her warning, Amethyst turned back and continued walking until she disappeared from everyone's view.

"Why did she tell us that? Doesn't she like having those abilities?" asked Carly.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but she hates them," said Rebecca.

"What! Why?" asked Sunstreaker.

"Don't get us wrong, she told us that it would be cool having abilities. But knowing everything on what she had to go through I don't think you would want them either if you went through what she had to go through," said Opal.

"Okay, so would it be okay for your creators to tell us more about Amethyst?" asked Optimus.

"Sure, but before we do there is one thing we can tell you about Amethyst." said Rebecca.

"What is it?"

"You might not be able to find any documents that proves that Amethyst exist and even if you did, either you won't like it or there's hardly anything about her at all."

* * *

><p>For those of you who are confused about how Amethyst got her powers and what her friends just said, you'll have to wait in later chapters to understand what's going on.<p>

And yes, Amethyst will often speak in a different language from time to time. (Google Translate sucks at translations :P) In today's chapter she spoke in Japanese and German.

I tried to use the Wingdings font for the incantation spell that Amethyst recites, but apparently it doesn't work...

Please R&R!


	5. Dark Elite

I want to thank **Crystal Prime** again for helping me with my story.

* * *

><p>Amethyst sat on her bed for hours' ends, lost in thought. The Vocaloid songs she was listening to still couldn't soothe her raging thoughts.<p>

Why? Why did it have to be this day that she had to show them who she _truly _was. Why couldn't the Decepticons just show up some other time?

Oh, who was she kidding? The Decepticons aren't the ones she was mad at. She was mad at the people who made her what they wanted her to be.

An emotionless, killing machine. They had succeeded in making her emotionless, but failed at the killing part, for killing was something she despises doing...unless she finds it necessary to do so.

Unfortunately, because she had no way of showing her emotions, there was no way she could show anger, not even able to show happiness or sadness.

Instead, she used her mind of a supercomputer to search for the one thing that she will despise as long as she lived.

Once she searched for what she wanted, a symbol appeared before her.

The symbol was a black circle with wings spread out and a sword going through the circle. Glaring at the symbol, Amethyst muttered the name of the organization the symbol represented in the most coldest tone she could ever make.

"Dark Elite."

* * *

><p>The Autobots were particulary worried about their new friend. She had immediately left once she had dealt with the Decepticons with the warning of staying away from her for a while.<p>

The question is, why?

Also, if Amethyst wanted her two best friends' parents to explain to them about who she is, it must have been something that she did not wish to talk about personally.

Even so, they wanted to find out more about the girl and if there was any way they could help break her out of the shell that currently held her captive.

"It's like they said, I can't find anything about her. Only her name and age, nothing else," Prowl noted, worried about the girl.

"We will do whatever it takes to help the youngling," said Optimus. "It is not right for her to function the way she is right now."

After waiting for sometime, both girls return with their parents.

"Sorry we had to make you come here," said Rebecca.

"Not a problem, sweetheart! We are more than willing to give your friends any detail on Amethyst," said her father.

Rebecca's mother sighed, "The poor thing, no child deserves the same treatment as she went throught."

This caught the Autobots' attention.

"Treatment?" repeated Carly.

Both sets of parents took a deep breath before Opal's father spoke.

"Before we can tell you what we know about Amethyst, there is something you should know about." He brought out a piece of paper and when he put it on the table, the paper was actually a picture of a symbol.

The background of the picture is black, the symbol in the center was white. The circle was still black with white outlines, wings spread out and a sword was going through the circle.

The Autobots stared at the symbol for a while. They had no idea what it was, but they did know that it was related to Amethyst's past, and it probably isn't a good thing either.

"What's this symbol?" asked Spike.

"That is the symbol of the Dark Elite" Opal's mother replied.

"Dark Elite? What is this Dark Elite?" asked Optimus.

Rebecca and Opal's parents looked at each other.

"What we're about to tell you is something that is quite disturbing, are you sure you want to hear this information?"

Everyone nodded their heads, disturbing or not they wanted to know about this organization.

"We've had friends who used to work for them and from what they've told us, they were an organization that have secretly been conducting experiments and creating technology strong enough to oppose the government and create a 'new era'," said Opal's mother.

"In order to perform such experiments, they would kidnap many people in order to carry out such evil acts," said Opal's father.

"Hence the numerous amounts of disappearances reported on the news," said Rebecca's mother.

Eyes and optics were beginning to widen now.

"That's not the worst part, although they have succeeded in conducting the experiments on some of their test subjects they were far from satisifed. So time after time, they would continuously kidnap many people and experiment on them so they could form an army of superhuman soldiers to help them achieve such goal. The only catch was that the majority of the experiments were conducted on children as they lasted a lot longer than adults have."

"The army was divided into two groups, ones that are like human weapons and the others that can use special abilities."

"It was awful, from time to time our friends would tell us the horrors of these experiments. But they couldn't rat the organization out, for fear that if they do so the organization would terminate them."

"Then one day, the head of Dark Elite wanted to create a soldier that can both behave as a human weapon _and _be able to use special abilities, one that could lead the army. In other words, an ultimate weapon," said Opal's mother. "They believed by creating one it could help them achieve the goal for a new era."

"It was a challenging task for the scientists, every single one of their subjects have either died from the heavy amount of tests performed on them or were terminated if they went insane or deemed a 'failure'," said Opal's father.

"From time to time, the scientists would continuously experiment on their subjects in order to achieve this task but they always received failure after failure until they succeeded with one child."

"A young girl, she was a new test subject and only three or four years old when they first captured her. According to our friends, her parents were killed trying to protect their child from being taken. They still experimented on her just to make sure she won't go insane and that she could still carry out her task as an ultimate weapon," said Rebecca's mother.

"So did they succeed?" asked Optimus.

"Well, yes and no. The major amount of experiments performed on made her emotionless and unable to age like a normal human, but she is able to use nanotechnology and also have abilities that enables her to manipulate any form of technology and behave as some sort of data entity," Rebecca's father answered.

"Okay, so what's the 'no' part?" asked Carly.

"The girl hated killing more than anything. The people tried so many times to have her kill but she refuses to budge unless she feels it is necessary for her to do so."

"The poor girl, she lived her entire life under the lie that her abilities would benefit her and that the Dark Elite were actually kind people. It was really painful for our friends to watch her live under such a lie, yet they couldn't tell her the truth at all," said Opal's mother. "She never thought they were actually evil until one faithful day."

"One thing they told us was that ever since the Autobots and Decepticons become well known in the world the girl practically looked up to you guys, she is always talked to our friends about how much she had always wanted to meet you guys. Unfortunately, the Dark Elite sees you as a threat to their goal so they gave her one command."

"To terminate you and the Decepticons," said Opal's father.

The Autobots gasped in shock, not at the girl but at what the evil organization commanded her to do.

"That's when she realized that the organization was not who she thought they were and they made her a weapon just to help them achieve their goal. Furious, she escaped while terminating all that got in her way. She spared our friends, whom have left the Dark Elite seeing it was too dangerous of a place to work at."

"That's terrible! So who is the child?" asked Prowl.

The two pairs of parents looked at each other, then at the Autobots.

"She is the same girl that you had met earlier today."

If their optics could get any wider it would have been the size of the moon.

Amethyst? She went through all that torture under the lie that is was for her own good? The poor child, she grew up not able to be with her real parents and will forever live her life as a weapon, no youngling deserves that.

"If I may ask, when did you meet Amethyst?" asked Optimus.

"Well, it was on a Saturday night..." said Opal.

Flashback

"I hate math so much right now! Who cares about recursive and explicit formulas?" Rebecca complained as she and Opal were walking in the forest near there house. Both girls were currently griping about how much homework they had over the weekend and how much they hated certain subjects at school.

"You think you have it bad? Well, we had to write a lot of notes for chapter 15 about how the Great Depression affected the European nations _and _we had to make fifty flash cards for the upcoming test. Fifty flash cards! Who cares about this history crap?" Opal retorted.

Both girls immediately stopped talking when they heard something move. Fear began taking over their bodies as they heard the creature continuously moving. Rebecca turned on her flashlight and began looking around.

"W-Who's there?" Opal asked shakily.

There was no answer, only rustling noise.

"Answer us! Who is there!" Rebecca asked, this time a lot louder. She kept looking around until she something that made her catch her breath.

It was a girl who was the same age as them, wearing a gothic lolita dress, black gloves, and a pair of boots that went up to her thighs. What was strange, however, was that she had purple eyes and black hair that went all the way down to her knees.

"Oh, it's just a person," said Opal, relieved.

"Don't scare us like that! You could've given someone a heart attack!" shouted Rebecca as she marched up toward the girl.

As if by instinct, the teenage girl's arms changed into swords and took an offensive stance. Seeing that it's best to not go any further, Rebecca took a step back.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to scare you like that," said Rebecca, strangely calm about this whole situation. Well, it was strange for the girl anyway. "Hey, do you think she's one of those people?"

"Probably, we should tell our Mom and Dad about this, they might know what to do with her," said Opal.

"Yeah," Rebecca turned to the silent teen. "We're not going to hurt you, so what's you're name?"

The girl didn't respond.

"C'mon! I said we're not going to hurt you!"

"Can I trust you about that?" asked the girl, displaying no emotions.

"I swear, you can trust us with anything." Rebecca smiled.

Seeing the sincerity in the girl's face, she changed the swords back to arms.

"My name is Amethyst."

"Cool name! Well we gotta take you to our parents, they'll know what to do!"

End Flashback

"Ever since that day, the three of us became the best of friends. It didn't matter that she didn't go to school, we kept in touch as much as school would allow us to have," said Opal. "However, because of her past she had a hard time trusting other people."

"She often believes that she is a burden to us since we did all we could to help her get settled into this town, we all disagree," said her mother.

"Amethyst was a big help to everyone and," Rebecca's father turned to give the two girls a sly look, "She makes sure our daughters don't slack off and finish their homework."

"Dad!" Rebecca groaned.

All the Autobots laughed.

"Thank you for telling us about Amethyst. However, it has come to my attention that the Decepticons are now likely to come after her. I believe it is wise that she stays with us," said Optimus.

"Good luck trying to convince her," said Rebecca.

"What do ya mean?" asked Ironhide.

"Whenever Amethyst makes up her mind she will always stay firm to her decisions," said Opal.

"That is, unless something major makes her think otherwise," finished Rebecca.

"I see, but we still must talk her and make her understand that now she is hunted by two groups and as much as we know she can hold out on her own we need to protect her as well."

"Alright! Just make sure to tell Amethyst to be careful!"

* * *

><p>AN: There you have it, the origin of Amethyst's abilities is revealed. Also, I plan to have another story only this time the main OC does not have super powers but can still be badass, I will write this story when I have one of my current stories finished. Also, I changed Opal and Rebecca's design. Rebecca is African American and Opal is Caucasian. Please R&amp;R!<p> 


End file.
